cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
United Commonwealth of Nations
bloc CDT * bloc BFF ;MDAPs * with FEAR * with Wolfpack ;MDoAPs * with UPN ;MDPs * with GLOF * with TLK ;PIATs * with Argent * with TFD * with The Legion * with TOOL * with Asgaard ;Protectorates |statsdate = June 29, 2010 |totalnations = 36 |totalstrength = 378,064 |avgstrength = 10,502 |totalnukes = 47 |rank = 162 |score = 1.75 |forumurl = http://www.cn-stravaganza.net/ucn/index.php |ircurl = irc://irc.coldfront.net/ucn |ircchannel = #ucn |joinurl = http://www.cn-stravaganza.net/ucn/index.php }} The United Commonwealth of Nations (UCN) is a white team alliance which was created from a merger of the Commonwealth (TCW) and the Commonwealth of Nations (CoN) in December 2007. The founders are commonly thought to be Minister of Silly Walks, Ernesto Che Guevara, O-Dog, Vielwerth, Jonny Montana, and JonnyGozy. History UCN was a merger between the Commonwealth and the Commonwealth of Nations. Although, before this merger, TCW (the larger of the two) was planning an attack on CoN. TCW sent in spies to CoN to find out their plans. Although, during these spy operations, the spies stopped the operation before it could happen. Then, relations between the two alliance were thrown open. They went from a protectorate to an MDP. Then, the two merged, forming the United Commonwealth of Nations. Although, it was not to last. 2 and a half years later, much internal trouble was happening in UCN. About 3/4ths of the government had resigned, along with more important members. The remaining government of UCN decided the only option left was disbandment without consuting the membership. Some nations left of UCN decided to create Europa, which was the name of the to-be alliance that would have resulted from the would-be FEAR-UCN merger. Even despite the government's decision to disband the membership decided to reform the UCN, which has created much controversy. Notable Figures (Past and Present) Past: *Mustakrakish II *DarkFox *Sqkura *Dulceice *XWarrior *BorimirResurrected *Mustakrakish II *Dionysus *Cashan *Popsumpot *Mustakrakish II *Vielwerth *JonnyGozy *Minister of Silly Walks *Numa Maximus *Ernesto Che Guevara *Kongo Jack *O-Dog *Lewis Cowper *Mustakrakish II Notable Wars *Illuminati War - Nonnuclear *War of the Coalition - Nonnuclear *Karma War - Nuclear *Second Unjust War - Nuclear Charter of the Commonwealth Article 1: Membership Part 1: Introductions Membership in United Commonwealth of Nations is open to everyone. Our membership is rich, satisfying, and rewarding. Each member of UCN is encouraged to work in one of the many ministries and departments in United Commonwealth of Nations. Part 2: Advancement in UCN Nations are encouraged to grow their trust and nation and one day work in the various ministries and departments, providing they have done the requirements to be a part of these ministries and departments. New members will be known as student members until they achieve the correct knowledge and do the required work to be a full member. Part 3: Involvement in UCN Members are encouraged to suggest ideas and amendments for the charter. Members are able to suggest amendments to how the alliance or forum are run. The more experienced members will help the less experienced nations in learning the basics of CN and UCN. Article 2: Member Rights # Members have the right to send and receive aid. # Members have the right to be free from hurtful remarks by other members. # Members have the right to advancement in UCN. # Members have the right to suggest amendments. # Members have the right to leave the alliance without reason, so long as rules are followed in their departure. # Members have the right to protection from UCN military. # Members have the right to call for impeachment of members and government officials. Article 3: Government Head of State The Head of State is the leader of the entire alliance, and is the only permanent government member. He can only be forced out of office by a full council vote, or by 75% general membership and 2/3 council vote. If at any time the HoS is impeached or resigns the council will hold an emergency vote for his/hers replacement which will take no more than 240hours(10days) The HoS has to power to pass or veto any choices made by the council or general membership. The HoS is here to support the council and help them with anything they may need. He/she will fill in vacant government spots, and have final decision over most matters. Council(Elected) The Council is made up of three members; The Minister of Interior, Minister of Defense, and Minister of Foreign Affairs. The Council is the main government of UCN and oversees each area of their expertise in order to make a safe and fun alliance. The Council is elected by the general membership every 3 months. *Minister of Defense: The Minister of Defense is in charge of defending the alliance during times of wars, whether it is suggesting the declaration of war, setting up attack teams, or in most cases helping in other areas of the government. The MoD is also the only other person besides the HoS that has the power to change DEFCON and THREAT levels. The MoD can have one Deputy and one apprentice. *Minister of Foreign Affairs: The Minister of Foreign Affairs is in charge of suggesting of creating new treaties, breaking old treaties and keeping communication with allies, and friends. The MoFA can have one Deputy and two apprentices. *Minister of Interior: The Minister of Interior is in charge of recruitment, trade circles, tech deals, and educational purposes. The MoI can have two Deputies, and 3 apprentices. *Director (Appointed): Directors are in charge of running their department and making sure that is works correctly, they run under the guidance of the MoI, and can be appointed or removed by the MoI’s decision. There is a director for DoF, DoT, DoE, and DoR. Departments *Department of Finance: The Department of Finance is governed by the MoI, however it is run by a director, in the case that there is no one else to do this, the MoI assumes full control. The director is appointed by the MoI, and can be removed from position at anytime. The Department of Finance controls technology deals, and keeping track of which members are using deals. *Department of Trade: The Department of Trade is governed by the MoI, however it is run by a director, in the case that there is no one else to do this, the MoI assumes full control. The director is appointed by the MoI, and can be removed from position at anytime. The Trade Director is in charge of creating trade circles for members. *Department of Education: The Department of Education is governed by the MoI, however it is run by a director, in the case that there is no one else to do this, the MoI assumes full control. The director is appointed by the MoI, and can be removed from position at anytime. The Department of Education is used to teach new nations about the basics and the advanced parts of UCN, and CN. *Department of Recruitment: The Department of Recruitment is governed by the MoI, however it is run by a director, in the case that there is no one else to do this, the MoI assumes full control. The director is appointed by the MoI, and can be removed from position at anytime. The Department of Recruitment is used to recruit new nations, and help them get setup on the forums. Agents(Appointed) Agents are appointed by Directors and assume the responsibility of helping the director whenever and wherever needed. Agents like Directors can be removed by the Director or the MoI. There can be numerous agents for the departments of Finance, Recruitment, and Trade. Mentors(Appointed) Mentors are appointed by Directors and assume the responsibility of helping the director whenever and wherever possible. Mentors like directors can be removed the director or MoI. Mentors are older more experienced nations that work as agents for the DoE. The provide experience to the new nations, and help them understand the basics of the game. Article 4: War *War Policy: Wars are only used when needed. Wars will never be used for fun, and nations are expected to be ready at all times. Nations are required to have a 15 day warchest at all times, however they are encouraged to have a warchest of at least 45 days. (War Policy may be changed by the MoD as needed). *Tech Raid Policy: Tech Raids are forbidden in UCN. Any tech raids will result in punishment, and reparations will be paid no matter the reason for the raid. *Declaration of War: Declaration of war requires a full council vote, and a vote from the HoS. If any council member is absent the HoS takes the vote of that person. If more than one council is absent a State of Emergency is declared, and all alliance power is given to the head of state. If the HoS is gone, then the Crisis Chain of Command will be used. *State of Emergency: States of Emergency happen at times of war only. If at any time more than two council members are absent for MORE than 24 hours, the HoS can declare a State of Emergency. During State of Emergencies the HoS is supreme leader. *Chain of Command: Council and Head of State Head of State Council as Whole Minister of Defense Minister of Foreign Affairs Article 5: Amendments, Laws, and Policies *Amendments: Amendments to the charter can be started by a full member to change something or to add something to the charter. Amendments need ½ general membership before being submitted to Council if the amendment gets 2/3 council vote the HoS gets final say. If the HoS vetoes the amendment the Council can overturn the HoS with a full council and ½ alliance vote. *Policies: Policies are official position set by certain Ministers. Policies can be changed at anytime with no need for vote or discussion. Policies are not laws, however they SHOULD be followed. *Laws: Laws are rules that the Council and HoS decide are needed to make the alliance run more safely, and smoothly. Laws need to be followed; if they are broken the action will result in a punishment depending on damage done. Laws can be created by full council and HoS vote only. Members can suggest laws, however have no say in whether or not they pass. Badges and Awards(Not Used At This Time) Self Awardable Badges: *All Strength Badges *All Membership Badges *Purple Heart Badge *Combat Action Badge *Rogue Killer *Nuclear Proliferation Badge *UCN Defense Badge *All Rank Badges *All Prime Minister/Council Badges Badges requiring Screen-shot Proof: *Order of the Atom Badge *Infrastructure Destruction Expert *Infrastructure Destruction Specialist Badges requiring PM/Ministerial Approval *War Finance Badge *Founder's Badge *Charter Badge *Amendment Badge *All Recruitment Badges *UCN Universalis Cross *UCN Order of Æsahættr UCN Treaties External links *United Commonwealth of Nations Forum *Sign up for UCN! *Diplomat Sign-up *Government List *Hall of Treaties See also Category:Alliances Category:United Commonwealth of Nations Category:White team alliances